


Good Omens Artwork Collection

by JustADragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, I'll tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADragon/pseuds/JustADragon
Summary: Artwork inspired by Good Omens. I seriously can't get enough of this fandom.
Kudos: 3





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> A sketch I threw together of Benedict Cumberbatch as Lucifer from "Good Omens". Really wish we could have seen a little bit more of both him and the character...


	2. Crowley's Fall (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a short comic series I am planning on drawing detailing Crowley's Fall from Heaven. I was just going to do line drawings, but my stupid brain made me color it and shade it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr with some other artwork posted there. It's pretty new and I only started drawing during the pandemic, so the collection is still a bit small. My username is "andnowadragon", if you're interested.


	3. Before-Crowley (Crowley's Fall Excerpt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from an art project I'm working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that all of the angels looked younger before the War in Heaven, which is why before-Crowley (Gadreel? Raphael?) looks younger than his present self.


	4. Aziraphale (Crowley's Fall Excerpt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from a larger project I'm working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a younger Michael Sheen. He's aged down because the war in Heaven aged him and the other angels (my headcanon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Good Omens was adapted to television, my headcanon of Aziraphale was that he had long hair. I incorporated that here with the idea that he cut it during the War in Heaven.


End file.
